college love
by mandieorne11
Summary: This college is full of twists and turns. read if you think you can handle all this havic.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any characters.**

Peeta's POV

It was the first day of college. And to be honest I've had a pretty bad day. I thought to myself "i just need to get through one more class and l'm done with the day".

I walked through the halls and then i found my class room #12. I walked into my class to find my teacher sitting in her chair. She was beautiful. She has a nice olive compaction and beautiful gray eyes. Her dark brown hair was braided into a side pony. It cascaded over the right side of her neck.

Katniss's POV

It was the final class of the day. And lets just say its been rough. I don't even know how some of these people made it to college. The has arrived. I began calling attendance when I came across the name Peeta Mellark. I loved the name "Peeta". Shortly after attendance i told my class to read chapter 1 pages 1-27. But every five minutes or so Peeta kept glancing at me. I wasn't sure why. I also kept staring at him. His amazing blond hair. And those blue eyes. Oh boy did i get lost in those. He seemed flawless. While i was sitting there staring my phone buzzed "1 New Text from: Gale3." Gale was my on and off again boyfriend. The text read "call me now!"I called Gale. And he was mad about something. Its always something new with him..i guess we are off again. I continued teaching the was dozing off so i decided to make him stay after class.

Peeta's POV

I can't believe that im going to say this but... I dont want class to end. I guess i was staring at her, concentrating on her so much that she asked me to stay with her after class. I wondered if i was in trouble or if she liked me like i liked her. Finally the bell rang. I guess i kind of chickened out cause i tried walking out. She stopped me. "Mr. Mellark have a seat". I sat down in the black chair in front of her desk. Man those gray eyes. I got lost. I could'nt hear a word she was saying. While lost in her eyes. I day dreamed about if we actually got together.

Katniss's POV

Once class had finally class ended Peeta tried sneaking out in the crowd of people. I stopped him. I told him to have a seat. Once i started talking he dozed off. I said "Peeta i know its only the first day, and i know I'm your new teacher and all but you really don't need to stare at me.". He nodded after every word i said. And then i stopped talking. I stared at him long and hard. And i thought to myself. "He isn't all that bad looking, sure he is only 20. But im 24 its not like we are 10 years apart. It could work out". Then i stopped myself. What was i thinking? I love Gale. Not Peeta Mellark my college student. What has gotten into my head?.

Peeta's POV

After my lecture that i wasn't listening to too. I walked out. But on my way out i saw Gale. He came up to me and said sarcastic"what you doing with my girl? Oh yeah nothing!'' I managed to walk away but Gale followed me. I mumbled shut up. And he heard me. He pushed me into the locker making my stuff go flying every where

I slid down the locker with my back. Gale told me to not talk to Katniss Everdeen again. As i slowly made it to my car i kept thinking to myself. Why does he punish me? All of a sudden its the first day? He acts likes he has known me forever.

Gale's POV

man that little jerk staying after school with my girlfriend.! Who does he think he is! . Whatever I'm gonna let it blow over this time

But next time little ''peeta boy" is gonna feel me." as i walk into katniss's class i see her sitting on her chair reading her kindle. "hey babe how was your day?" i say with a smirk. katniss looks up in shock and says "gale i thought you were mad at me?" . i sat there dead silent for about 2 minutes then i said. l'm sorry for being a jerk its just i dont know what to do. you know i have anger issues, and sometimes i cannot handle the situation. i said quietly. katniss said with a smile 'ohh. its fine i understand'.

Katniss's POV

As peeta left i felt almost sad for him

a student falling for a teacher. Gale walked in about 5 minutes after peeta left. he walked in and said "hey babe how was your day" i was totally shocked, i thought he was mad... i explained to him how i thought he was mad and he explained he had anger issues and stuff. i said its fine. " buts its really not " i thought to myself.

Peeta would never do that to me he is just a sweetheart. i almost wish he was mine.

then i stop myself. What am i thinking!


	2. Chapter 2

Please review! i support new ideas

the next day quickly approached.

Peetas pov:

I've decided to dress causal today. I mean its just college not a wedding. So after i took my shower i went to my closet. I looked and looked and looked. After passing several Suits and Ties i found some black somewhat skinny jeans. A light blue 2 toned shirt and my light green hoodie. I put everything on and i loved not being in a suits or collar shirts for once. I tried doing my hair, and lets just say.. i look better with it down. It was finally almost time to go. So i slipped on my Red and White High top nikes and ran out the door. I turned the lock on my door "click". I opened my door and sat in it. I put my seatbelt on and i was ready. I pulled out of my drive way. After about 10 blocks i saw going to her jeep. I slowly stopped. And yelled "hey dont you look great today". She turned around with a slight smile. "oh hi peeta. and thank you." she said. I did my signature smile and kind of chuckled when i said "so this is where you live aye?". "Sure do. Go on peeta you dont wanna be late".

i drove away and arrived at school around 15 minutes later.

"Hey peeta" said clove as i sat in my seat.

"oh um hey" i said as i sat down..

Katniss's Pov:

"Beep Beep Beep" my alarm clock went off.

I sat up and smashed the off button. I looked down at my clock. 7:48. Oh My! i woke up a hour late.! i ran to my closet and put on a black button up shirt and a black skirt. I couldn't find my flats so i had to wear my high heels. And lets just say im not a professional at walking in them. I walked into the living room grabbed my suitcase and bolted through the door not leaving anytime to est breakfast. As i was walking down the drive way i saw a gray 94' mustang pull up. I continued walking. Then i heard a faint voice in the distance. "Hey dont you look nice.". i smiled and turned around i knew it was peeta. I glanced at him real quickly before i started talking. From what i could see he wasn't dressed formally today. "Hi peeta. and thanks". after a couple minute chat i looked at my watch and it said 7:54. I told peeta to hurry i didn't want him to be late. School starts at 8:25. As i slowly backed out of my driveway i began to think about my assignments that i was to prep today. I stopped at a red light and i felt my phone vibrate on my lap. *Gale3* "hey kitty. i was was wondering if you like to go out and eat tonight at the new restaurant?" . I responded back "oh that would be lovely. I'll be ready at 6:30.''. "HONK HONK" oh goodness, the light is green. i chuckled as i hit the gas pedal and slowly made my way to the university. As i arrived and walked into my classroom. I found flowers sitting upon my desk. There was a pink note card tied with red ribbon around the bundle of roses. The note card read "Katniss, I don't know if you think this is right but.. i really like you. I hope you enjoy these flowers. Yours Truly -Peeta . I smirked as i smelt the roses. They smelt beautiful. I didn't know my feelings about peeta, mostly because he was my student.

Peetas Pov:

As it was my last class of the day i walked to katniss..i mean classroom. I sat my stuff down onto my desk and i sat in my chair. Kind of slouch over.

its been a rough one today. came up to me. And i got really nervous. "I'd like to thank you for the flowers today peeta they smell beautiful." i looked up and smiled "thanks i picked them myself.". As the other students arrived katniss walked away. I wish she would give me her phone number or something.

katniss pov:

As peeta slowly walked in and sat in his chair he slouch down. I wanted to make him feel better. But i just didnt know how. I just thanked him for the flowers and sat back down. It seemed to cheer him up. As i told the class to turn to page 29 and read pages 30-37 and answers questions 1-19 peeta came up and whispered "hey katniss". I looked up and said "peeta im .". . he smiled "fine but I'd like to ask you if you wanted to eat tonight at the franklins Barbaranas?" i looked up and said "oh sure. want to me to meet you there around lets say 6:30?" . he walked away and turned and said "I'll be there Ms.K.". I felt really awkward saying yes to go out with a student. I think my emotions where telling me something here

Peetas Pov

I asked Katniss out tonight. Because i think i might really be liking her. She actually said yes. I'm just hoping Gale doesn't find out. i don't feel like getting smashed into lockers today... I answered all the questions and finshed them right as the final bell rang i said "dont forget" as i walked out the door. "she said never".

katniss pov:

*zzzzzzz*

my phone vibrated as i walked through the door. i sat on my couch and opened the message.

555-9372:

Hey katniss.

i typed back "hello.. who is this". about 2 minutes later the next message read "peeta". i replied "how did you get my number?" he replied "the phonebook(;" It was 6:30. and Gale arrived to pick me up. I locked up my house and hopped into his chevy. Gale gave me a hug and kissed the top of my head. "hey babe, you ready for dinner". I looked up and said "yeah sounds good.". after About a hour long car ride we arrived. As me and gale walked on the path way leading to the shiny red doors we grabbed hands and criss crossed all of our fingers together. as we finally made it to the shiny doors a waiter greeted us at the door and showed us our seats. *zzzzz* From: Peeta:

Hey katniss I've been her half a hour where are you? As I read this text I felt myself tearing up. Gale turned to me and said "why so glum all of a sudden?". I wiped the tear rolling down my cheek and said "nothing gale.". I replied to peeta " I totally spaced it.. I'm with gale. you might as well leave. I'm sorry.! :|… he replied back "yeah whatever". I turned my phone off and ordered my food with guilt

peetas pov: I waited for over a hour and katniss never did show up. I got a text sayin she was with gale. as soon as I read that text I ditched the restaurant. tore off my tie and threw the gift I got her in the back of my car. I was so pissed. I couldn't understand why she would do this to me. I never did anything to hurt her. I was so fed up. I stopped at a hotel for the night. at around 8:05 I recived a text from katniss : where are you? I'm at your house are you gone? I responded back "I'm at the big 6 hotel." katniss quickly replied "I'm coming to get you." . I took the elevator down aand sat on the sidewalk. katniss came and picked me up in her shiny black mini van. She told me to go home. the whole ride was silent. Not even one word. I was devistaded.


End file.
